The present invention pertains to those arts concerned with an infant's playpen. More particularly, the present invention provides a unique playpen for use in water, both for the protection of young children as well as for their amusement.
In attending a small child or an infant in a swimming pool or the water, there is a constant threat of the child drowning for many different reasons. This problem magnifies itself when the attendant of the child is also engaged in swimming. Should the attendant stray into deeper water, the child may attempt to follow the attendant into the deeper water since such would be a natural act of a child. On such situations, it is convenient to be able to take the child into deeper waters whereby both the attendant and the child can simultaneously enjoy the water.
There are numerous non-sinkable or buoyant devices sold today for supporting children in the water whereby they need not be constantly held in an attendant's hands. Typical of such devices are those as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,764,852; 2,562,080; 2,946,068; 3,074,084; and 3,161,897. A common problem of such devices is that children quite often are able to move about too freely whereby they either crawl or fall out of the devices. In any event, since the child is not restrained therein and if the child separates himself in some manner or means, he will be exposed to drowning.
The present invention overcomes these and other related prior art problems by providing a playpen adaptable for use in a swimming pool or water whereby the depth of water within the playpen can be easily regulated without very much effort. As is well known, playpen structures similar in structure to those used in the present invention are relatively light weight and portable, and can be manually moved about.
Among the advantages and features of the present invention is the fact that it is virtually impossible for a child to become separated from the present playpen and be placed in the jeopardy of drowning. These and other unique advantages and features of the present invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.